Wizards On Deck
by blinding-roses
Summary: A cross over between Suit Life On Deck and WIzards Of Waverly Place. Alex boards the S.S tipton and as she goes through all the drama she finds love. But something small splits them apart. This story is finished now!
1. Prologue

**The story takes place after wizards on deck with Hannah Montana.**

**Only Alex and suit life on deck cast are in the story :) prologue is a bit short.**

** If it doesnt say whos POV it is it will be Alexs. most chapters will be alexs view.**

* * *

Prologue Alex's View

"See you later Justin. Later Max" I waved bye to them. They were going home, I was going to attend  
seven seas high. I smiled as I saw them turn and head to the car. I headed to my lonely dorm.

Since we met me and Bailey have become real good friends, I wish she was my roommate but  
I was in a single room and she had London. So I guess I'm stuck on my own. I flopped myself onto my bed.  
The only good thing about a single room is I can do magic in my dorm.

I reached into my boot and pulled out my faded red wand and swirled it in a circle casting a food spell.  
A plate with a hamburger appeared from sparkles. I munched away on the burger.


	2. Smoothies

Chapter One

I wandered out onto the sky deck and sat on one of the smoothie bar seats. Cody came up and sat next to me.  
"Hey Alex" he said. I smiled.  
"Hey" I said Zack turned around from behind the bar. I was startled that Zack worked here.  
"Hi" he said and passed me a smoothie. It was strawberry and kiwifruit, which apparently is real nice.  
"Um, I didn't order a smoothie" I told Zack.  
"Oh, I didn't know but I guess you will have to keep it" he smiled and stared at me.  
I was really disturbed, one because I knew he knew I didn't order and two the cup was pink and  
covered in hearts. I saw a really pretty girl sit down, she was looking at the smoothie menu. _PING_!  
I have an idea. I pushed the smoothie to her. She stared at me weirdly.  
"It's from him. He's a little shy but fancies you." I say pointing at Zack. I notice her eyes light up  
and she smiles as if she had just won the lotto. Zack turned around. I turned around so no one would notice me eavesdropping.  
"Did you just set them up" Cody asked with a grin. I nodded.  
"Sorta now sssssh" I said listened closely to what they were saying.

"So what would you like to order?" Zack asks.  
"Well I don't need an order" She says love struck.  
"Huh?" Zack says confused. I hear her tapping the cup. Then I hear a loud bang.  
I turn around with shock to see that Zack and that girl are kissing. Well actually she's kissing Zack  
and not letting him go and Zack just flabbergasted. I started laughing, I had a even better idea.  
"Zack, I thought we were going out. That's it we are through!" I say sort of angry and then turn around  
to Cody, who seems to find all this very amusing as do I.

I'm back in my room, completing homework. Dad said if I don't miss any assignments or homework  
he will get me a phone. Of course I can use magic but I will get busted and probably have no phone at all.  
Also I'm going to get an expensive one just to annoy them. I laugh to myself.

A few hours pass and I complete my torturous homework. Now I'm real bored, man I didn't know how much  
I missed the TV. I pouted for a little then remembered I had magic, I'm not the kind of person who thinks of  
consequences but this could end badly. So instead I just lay on my bed resting and wondering what to do.


	3. Sleep Overs

Chapter 2  
Alex's POV

It's ten o'clock and though I don't normally go to bed early I'm real tired. I change into my PJ's and  
brush my hair and teeth. I switch all lights but the bedside light off and flopped into my bed. I pull  
up the covers and switch the bedside light off.

_Knock Knock_

Uuugh,  
"Who is it?" I demand. I look at the time, one am. I don't hear an answer. I flick the light on and  
open the door. I'm surprised that it's Bailey at the door. She brought a pillow and a bag with her.  
"Hey, since its Friday, well Saturday can I stay the night?" She asks sweetly.  
"You mean like stay and leave later today or go to your dorm, come back about twelve and stay the night." I ask confused. She laughs.  
"Well a mix of both" She confesses. I raise an eyebrow.  
"I was wondering if I could stay the weekend. Until Sunday afternoon?" she added.  
"Why Sunday? Isn't it a long weekend?" I ask. She nods.  
"Yea but on Monday we are stopping of at a tropical island for the day" She says excitedly.  
Oh yea. How could I forget, I was planning on spending most of the day lying on the beach seeing  
if I can get a tan or if I have to go buy a spray tan.  
"Sure, you can sleep on the spare bed. But sssssh" I muttered half asleep. I let her in, she put her bag on the floor and hopped into the bed.  
"Comfy?" I asked her. She pulled her blanket up to her chin then nodded. I turned the light of and pretty much collapsed into my bed.

My dream was very peaceful but random. I was escaping reality, I had tried to relax but been interrupted a lot.  
So I just started jumping, I'm not sure why but I started jumping. I landed on a cloud. I managed to relax. I was so happy until I was woken.

"Uuugh" I said turning Bailey was waking me up.  
"What's the time?" I asked, if it was earlier then nine o'clock I was going back to bed.  
"Um, ten thirty" she said with a laugh. I struggled to get out of my bed, and then I got ready for the day while Bailey was  
on her date with Cody. I wish I had someone who cared for me as much as Cody does for Bailey. Besides Zack, I laughed at my own thought.

The next few days are just blurs, since most of the day I was just laying in bed or talking to friends.  
But Monday is the day that I won't forget. EVER!!!


	4. Swimming

**sorry it took a while to get the story, i had a bit of writers block! xD**

* * *

Alex's POV

I was so excited about finally getting off the boat onto a nice island, it was pretty small.  
But it was beautiful, full of coconut trees, the softest sand and clear water. I was in my  
togs and a sun dress over the top. I was planning on just lying on the sand. But now, I feel like a swim.

"Bailey, you wanna come for a swim?" I yelled at her over all the other voices. She nodded.  
"We should invite the rest of the gang" she yelled back.  
"SURE" I yelled real loudly hoping it would be louder than the other voices, it was louder  
because everyone went silent a little before I yelled.  
"Hey people. Carry on with whatever you were doing" I said laughing to the crowd.  
They all turned around and carried on with whatever they were doing. Bailey turned round  
then turned back with London, Zack and Cody.  
"Hey guys" I said while waving. They all waved back, we started walking to the beach.  
Cody and Bailey, of course, were holding hands.

We dropped our stuff on the beach, London unrolled her towel and lay on it tanning.  
I was going to but seeing Bailey, Zack and Cody in the water made me want to go in.  
I pulled off my sundress (my togs were underneath in case you think I'm a weirdo)  
and ran into the ocean with everyone else.

We were there most of the day. We were real far out in the water, almost three times my size.  
A loud siren sounded.  
"That's the ring too say that the boats leaving!" Bailey shrieked. I was just too shocked to move,  
so shocked I actually went underwater and nearly drowned. It took me a few seconds until I came up.  
I started swimming as fast as I could, so did the others. I could see a small figure in the distance.  
It was London she was waving her arms like a maniac trying to get us to hurry back to shore.

After a few minutes we got back to shore. I quickly grabbed my dress and put it on, then grabbed  
all my things. Zack, Cody and Bailey weren't far behind, they were grabbing their things. We all ran  
screaming to the dock. But the time we got there the boat was already long gone.


	5. Waiting

**sorry its a pretty boring chapter but it leads up to the next chapter. :)  
**

Bailey's POV

I was quivering the boat had left without us!  
"Does anyone have their phone? We can call Mr Moseby" Cody suggested.  
"I left mine in my dorm, I thought I might lose it" I confessed.  
"I have mine!" Alex cried happily. She started looking through her bag. She held it up.  
"What's his number?" She asked happily. Zack gave her a piece of paper.  
"IT'S RINGING!" She cried. I then heard some ringing. Zack put his phone to his ear.  
"Hello, who is it?" he asked down the phone. I sighed.  
"ZACK!" Alex yelled down the phone. Then she hung up.  
"NOO!" She screeched.  
"What?" I asked curiously. She handed me her blank phone.  
It was dead, as in no battery.  
" We can use Zack's phone" I suggested.  
"No credit!" he confessed. We were stuck here until someone  
knew we weren't on the boat. I'm sure Miss Tutweiller would  
notice tomorrow when she calls the roll. But that was a while  
away, it would take twice the time since the boat would have  
to come back as well.  
"What are we going to do now?" I asked with tears in my eyes.  
"Wait until the boat comes and fetches us. But until then we should just camp here." Zack said.  
"Me, Cody and London will fund food. You and Alex go and build a campfire and see if you can find shelter." I ordered.  
Zack and Ales wondered of to look for shelter. We went to get food.

No one's POV

A few hours later…

They were all around the campfire under a log in the air with twigs  
and leaves on top to protect them from rain. It was a shelter big  
enough for all of them to fit underneath. But they all realised that  
London was having trouble with this. So they all walked up a steep  
hill and finally reached a hotel.

* * *

**again sorry it was a pretty boring chapter. please review!!!**


	6. The kiss

**yay next chapter. I dont own anything blah please R&R**

* * *

Baileys POV

I opened my eyes to the slightly lit room. I sat up on my double bed and looked to my left.  
I saw Alex and London lying in their beds, sound asleep.  
"Morning" they both said. I jumped high in the air, I thought they were asleep.  
I smiled, and then jumped high again when I heard another knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" I asked loud enough for them to hear.  
"Me" said Zack sweetly.  
"I'll get it" Alex offered about to get up.  
"Nah I'll get it" I partly whispered. I hopped quickly out of bed, and then  
walked quickly to the door. I undid the lock. Then opened the door and  
saw Zack puckering up, then his lips slowly pressed against mine.  
"Mppph!" I muttered, he opened his eyes and he locked shocked and  
then he quickly took his lips off mine. I looked down the hallway and  
saw Cody looking like he was going to burst into tears.

Cody walked back to his suite.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I yelled at Zack. He struggled to find some  
words. I saw him open and close his mouth like a goldfish.  
"I thought you were Alex" he finally said.  
"WHAT!" Ales said getting out of bed. She looked shocked.  
She takes her hand out of her pocket then slaps Zack on  
the side of his head. I cover my hand over my mouth to  
stop myself from laughing. Zack dropped his mouth, then  
took his hand out of his pocket and slapped the side of her face.  
I nearly feel onto the ground with silent laughter.

They both look at me with raised eyebrows. Then turn around uninterested.  
Alex lifts her hand from her side then slaps Zack again, but this time it leaves  
a mark. I can't hold it in, I burst out laughing. My sides hurt; I couldn't see or  
hear what they were doing. I managed to stop laughing and opened my eyes  
to see London redoing her makeup and oddly enough Zack and Alex kissing.

But Alex wasn't trying to pull away from the kiss.


	7. Memory

Chapter 6  
Alex's POV  
I kept kissing Zack, I had realised that I actually kind of liked him. I wrapped my hands around his neck  
and started twisting my fingers in his hair. I felt his hands wrap around my waist. For the first time in a  
relationship I actually felt sparks. I guess Zack might be THE one. I just began to realise that I sometimes  
use magic with my fingers when I'm in a kiss. I opened one of my eyes and saw some sparks coming from  
my finger. I was glad no one was watching. I tried to stop whatever spell I was doing, but it didn't work  
out so well. Some pink sparks covered me.

I began coughing. The sparks must be a coughing spell. Zack looked at me.  
"Are you okay?" he asked in a sweet tone. I shrugged. He started cuddling  
me. I pushed him off. Cody walked in.  
"ALEX" Cody cried happily then began kissing my cheek. I pushed him off.  
"WHAT! Okay what's going on here?" I asked pushing both of them away from me.  
"Nothing, we just really love you!" they both said at the same time. I was very scared  
right now. There was an eerie silence, I looked at both of them and noticed they were  
staring sweetly at me.  
"I need to go to the bathroom" I said running into the loo and locking the door.

Okay I need a spell.  
"Okay umm, Zack and Cody look like doves so reverse this love" I said happily.  
"Okay that's offensive to them" I said to myself. I tried to think of another spell.  
"My friends have been forced to love me, Zack and Cody, Reverse it oh please" I said.  
There was a pink poof of smoke then some silence outside of the loo.

I walked out the door to see Cody and Bailey making out. Okay maybe everyone forgot what happened.  
Maybe Zack forgot the kiss. I sort of hoped. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway.  
"Alex look, I really like you" he confessed.  
"That was some kiss" he said smiling. _DARN IT!!! _I didn't want him to remember. I felt my cheeks burning up,  
they were real hot. I would rather they were actually on fire then blushing. I did know a memory lose spell  
maybe I could use it. Ok what's the name I thought? Um um um, hmmm what's the spell? I started to gaze  
into space while trying to remember the spell. AHA IT'S CEREBELLUM ERASUS!!

"_Cerebellum Erasus" _I said quite happily. There was a flash.  
"Why are we out here?" he asked. I smiled pleased with myself.  
"What happened this morning, I feel something kind of important happened!" Bailey said as we walked in.  
I shrugged and I knew they had forgotten the whole morning.


	8. Drawing

Chapter 7

Alex's POV

I jumped onto my double bed, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began sketching.  
I hadn't noticed I was sketching Zack. I was trying to sketch the dream guy, but I guess my heart believes it is Zack.  
I also hadn't noticed Bailey sitting next to me peering over my shoulder. As I did the last shading of the face Bailey  
did one of those "Aaaaw" sounds you hear in shows when something sweet happens. I jumped as she said it and  
tried to cover my work, but it took up most of the page so it was practically impossible. She giggled then said  
"Drawing of the one. I see"  
"Pfft, hah. No" I said. She gave me the serious look. There was a sudden knock on the door and Zack and Cody walked in.  
Zack comes right to my bed. Oh no I get up and hug him in the attempt to stop him from seeing my drawing.  
"What's this?" He asks pointing to the drawing. _Oh no I'm in for it now. Wait the time freezing spell. _  
"Gialsjay Timesday" I say in a desperate attempt to stop Zack from seeing the drawing. Everyone is frozen in place.  
I am stuck on one foot, still in a hug. Zack is frozen hugging my but pointing at the drawing, still not knowing what the  
drawing is of. Bailey if frozen in a kiss and so is Cody. London is frozen posing in the mirror. _Of course typical London._  
I hop over to my bed and pick up the drawing, as I look at it my heart warms and I am in my happy place.  
I fold it neatly up and put it in my pocket. I put my foot down and time resumes.

Zack lets go of me and walks up to the bed. He is confused because the picture is no longer there.  
"Zack that is a blanket, it's used to keep you warm while sleeping. Or any other time for that matter" I say with a giggle.  
His mouth drops, he reminds me of a goldfish. He laughs a little shocked of what happens and pretends it never happened.

I sit on the bed and turn on the TV that is in front of my bed. Zack watches TV but I watch his face, I notice that he has chubby cheeks,  
I give a little giggle. _Big mistake! _Zack looks at me noticing I was looking at him. I feel a little sheepish. He smiles sweetly and my eyes are locked on his.

* * *

I open my eyes and look around; the room is light and filled with sunshine. London is up doing her makeup.  
Bailey walks out of the bathroom.  
"Alex you're awake. The boat is coming back today. Hurry and get all your stuff. We are leaving this place for good!" she says.  
I feel so relieved the boat is coming today. I grab my bag and put on the sundress. London bought us clothes for the other  
days so I put them into my bag as well. I pull out the Jeans I was wearing and look around the room, checking so no one  
was watching. I pull out the picture of Zack. It makes me feel happier. I put it in my bag and we all leave the hotel and  
wait patiently for to boat.


	9. Back on Board

**Yea the new chapter please R&R  
thanks to everyone whos reviewed it makes me feel heaps better about my stories knowing some people actually like them :)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Alex POV

As we boarded the boat I began to feel more calm  
and ready for any relationships that were going to  
happen. But I also felt a little miserable since school  
was back on. But luckily we didn't need to go today  
since we got on at about midday.

I walked down the hallway with Bailey, listening to  
her babbling on about Cody. We reached our rooms.  
"Well, see ya tomorrow" she said and went into her  
room. I unlocked my door and walked in shutting it slowly.  
I thought this room could do with some decorating.  
I reached into my bag and grabbed out the picture  
of Zack. It was still in good condition. I pulled out  
my wand and used magic to frame the picture onto  
the wall. It wouldn't matter since no one comes in here.  
I cleaned up my room (using magic of course) then put  
down a nice rug and other décor to make the room a  
little nicer. I sat down on my bed with a blank piece  
of paper and began sketching a picture of Bailey, Cody,  
London and Zack. It was a very nice picture.

By the time I was done it was about 2 o'clock.  
I used my wand to frame that picture and put  
it on the wall. I looked at the pictures proudly.  
I heard a knock on the door. I rushed to the door and opened it.  
It was Zack, he smiled. It was a very eerie smile but I smiled back.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Hey you got and paper I can borrow?" He asked.  
I nodded and went to my desk. He followed me in  
but he didn't come to the desk he went to one of  
the walls. I pulled out some paper.  
"Here you go" I said and handed the paper. He  
turned around and pointed to the picture of him.  
_My cheeks were really blushing. I had totally forgotten  
about the picture he wasn't meant to see it. _I felt a  
little sheepish. I smiled a funny smile. He came up  
and hugged me.  
"I knew you felt the same way" he said in a happy voice.  
I was happy now, I mean it was kinda weird but  
I guess I like him. I hugged him back. He pulled  
me closer to him and we both slowly moved our  
heads closer and entered a sweet kiss. It lasted  
a while I can tell you that. I was watching the clock, i  
t lasted about ten minutes. I know it doesn't seem  
long but it is for me. When he slowly took his lips of mine  
the warm feeling in my heart went away. He smiled  
sweetly and I pulled him closer in another kiss.  
I wrapped my hands round his neck and I felt him  
wrap his arms around my waist. I began twisting  
my finger in his hair

* * *

**Yea they are finally together!! i hope you liked it please review.**


	10. Day Off

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry about any typos. But you can pretty much tell what they are. And sorry I had to add the last chapter twice. I had too many spelling mistakes. Lol. :) Sorry about the long wait. I had a massive block until like today. Thanks to Sonny Days for helping me with some phrasing and the idea for this chapter and ones to come :) Hey can u review telling me if you like the paragraphs how i normally do them or how i did them now.**

Alex's POV

I sat down onto my bed, Zack had just left and I was relieved that we were together now. I lay down and put my mp3

headphones in. I lost track of time listening to my music. But it had been a while because I had listened to most of my songs.

I decided I should practice my magic. I pulled out my wand from my boot and swirled it in a circle and then pointed it at my floor.

In seconds my floor was filled with lots of butterflies. They were all lying on the ground. I watched them, I was about to take a step but as soon as

I moved my leg they all began flying around the room. The room looked like it was turning into blue sparkles. I was so caught up in the sight

I didn't notice Zack walk in. I turned around and my mouth just dropped. It probably wasn't the best idea to leave my door unlocked.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to see a movie but obviously your already watching one" he said shocked. I was shocked as well.

How was I going to explain myself this time? Its bad enough Harper knows. He grabbed my arm and pulled my wand out of my hand.

He looked so confused, all the butterflies started flying out the window.

He looked at me and I knew he was silently demanding an answer. So I told him the truth, it was probably the wrong thing to do but

I knew in my heart that he was going to be with me for a long time so I knew he should know.

Once I was done telling him he just sat down.

"wow, a real life wizard. Cody will never believe this." He said with a smile. _No no no noooo! _

"No! You can't tell anyone, or ill reverse time so I never boarded this boat" I said, I thought it would work.

It did, he promised never to tell anyone. He really does care. _Awww._

I smiled at Zack and began to get lost in his blue eyes. He was just staring into space.

"Zack" I said in those voices in TV shows when the person is staring into space and the other person says their name hypnotically. A smile swept across his face. He turned to me.

"You can do any spell right?" he asked. I nodded with a grin, he wanted me to do something evil.

"Can you duplicate me so I never have to go to class. My duplication does." He asked. I smiled.

"I could do a spell so Miss Bittermen doesn't care you aren't in class" I said. He smiled and nodded. So I pulled out my wand,_ I planned on doing the spell for both of us._

"okay we have to think of some rhyming words though" I said.

"oh, well that makes it challenging, just be like we are bored in class so let Miss Bittermen let us pass" he said.

"That actually sound a little like a spell. _We are bored in Class so let Miss Bittermen let us pass"_ I said waving my wand, a poof of smoke appeared around us and maybe Miss Bittermen.

"Okay so tomorrow we go to class and see if she will let us go."I said with a smile. He smiled back, lightly kissed me on the cheek and headed back to his dorm. Nothing much happened for the rest of the day.

==_==_==_==_the_==_==_next_==_==_day==_==_==_==_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I slammed my hand on the snooze button and hoped out of bed. I changed unto some jeans and a t-shirt,

brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. I planned on getting a smoothie for breakfast.

I locked the door as I left then rushed to the sky deck then sat down at the smoothie bar. Zack turned around and smiled he handed me a smoothie.

_I hope it's for free._ I started to drink it, I don't know what it was but it was real nice.

Zack's watch began to beep; I looked at him with wide eyes. I hopes out of my chair and ran to class, so did Zack. We reached the class, _oh boy here comes the lecture,_

we walked into class. Miss Bittermen smiled and said what I totally wasn't expecting.

"Why are you two here, you guys can go off and do whatever you want." She said and shooed us out. _I totally forgot the spell._

As we walked to the sky deck Zack lightly touched my hand, our fingers linked and he held my hand in his.

We sat down at the smoothie bar. I looked at him.

"So what now?" I asked him smiling. He shrugged.

"Hot tub?" he suggested, I nodded and rand of to my dorm. I think he did too.

Once I walked in I quickly changed grabbed my towel,_ I know they have towels but I like my towel,_ and ran back to the hot tub. Zack wasn't there but I was freezing

standing in my togs so I put my towel down and hoped into the tub.

There was a shadow in the water, but I assumed it was just so random shadow. So I just sat there enjoying the warmth of the hot tub.

I just looked up in the sky for a while.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Screamed someone.

"Ahhh" I screamed back and saw Zack laughing where the shadow was. I lightly hit him, then smiled and sat down again.

_This was the start of a relaxing day._

The rest of the day was just like your average weekend on the boat. Me and Zack had also planned on going back to school tomorrow.


	11. Oh Baby!

**Okay this chapter was totally outta the blue. My friend and I were joking about our stories. And I started talking about  
the idea of the next few chapters ad she said that I should actually write this down. Hahahaha, so yes (of course) I  
am now writing this down. Thanks again sonny days for helping me chose the order of this and what not. Hahaha.  
Hey sorry i added this chapter 2 times. i kinda made to many spelling mistakes. Again really sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Alex POV

After many hours, or what felt like many hours, I was done vomiting. I had been  
vomiting all morning and I'm not sure why.  
But I recon I would have lost a lot of weight.

I quickly went to go and get dressed; I pulled out my draw and got a tight-ish t-shirt  
and some jeans. And of course underwear, I was nearly done getting dressed.  
I quickly poked my head through my shirt hole and slipped my arms in. I was fully  
dressed but I felt like I was being suffocated by my shirt. I quickly slipped it off and  
put on a normal fitting shirt. It felt a little tighter than it used to be. I ran over to the scale to  
check my weight.

Zack's POV  
I was in my room, styling my hair when I heard my cell phone ring.  
"Hello" I said down the phone.  
"Hey Zack, it's Alex. I just wanted you to know I didn't undo the spell. I wanted another  
day of just hanging out. You okay with that?" she said.  
"Yea, I mean it's not like I was actually going to learn in school" I said and heard a little chuckle.  
"Okay, glad you're okay with it." She said rather nervous.  
"See ya in the hot tub" I said about to hang up.  
"Actually, I'm not in the mood for the hot tub. I was wondering if we could just catch a movie." She said.  
"Oh, okay then. See ya on the sky deck, ready for a movie" I said and hung up.

I headed out the door and onto the sky deck ready to see Alex again. I even bought my wallet along  
so I could pay. When I saw her she wasn't her trendy self. She was wearing a lose t-shirt and some  
really baggy jeans. I walked up to her a lightly kissed her cheek then grasped her hand in mine.  
"Zack, I have to tell you something." She said looking down. _Oh no, she's breaking up with me._  
"Zack, I think I might be pregnant. And I think you're the dad" She said. I spat out some smoothie I was drinking.  
She slapped me in the face angrily.  
"What, how long?" I asked.  
"In about a week, when we get to the next port. They have a free hospital and we are stopping there for about three days" she said.  
"But you're not fat and your only just pregnant" I said. Babies were confusing.  
"I used a spell to speed up the babies growth but keep me skinny so no one will notice,  
but once we get in the hospital I will take the skinny spell off" She said, she smiled.  
"Then we have a baby of our own." She said and grabbed my hands.  
_Wait, she's not giving it away or anything. I have to be a dad._

My moth just dropped.  
"Isn't this fantastic?" she asked.


	12. Too Much

**AN----- Hey my next chapter. Yea this chapter was a little easier to write. hahahahaaha yea.  
I dont on wowp or slod or anything. I just lub both the shows. :) yea hope the story isn't starting to weird u out**

**Please R&R**

* * *

Alex's POV

I walked out the movies with my hand locked in Zack's hand.  
I turned to face him and he gave me a rather nervous smile.  
I knew something was wrong. I sighed and pulled him to my  
dorm where we could talk privately.  
"What's wrong?"I asked hoping it was something minor. He looked at me sadly.  
"It's too much" he said looking down.  
"What's too much?" I asked. I knew he either wanted to break  
up with me or to kill the baby.  
"You, being a wizard and now you're pregnant" he sighed.  
"The baby won't be a wizard, I put a spell on it so it wouldn't" I said cheerfully.  
"No, it's not the baby being a wizard. It's you being a wizard. And being pregnant,  
I don't think I'll be able to be a very good dad. I really like you, but I just have to break up" he said looking at me.  
I felt like bursting into tears. He walked glumly out the door.

At that moment I knew I would have to give the baby away. I wouldn't  
be able to handle this baby on my own so I would have to give it away.  
I lay down on my bed and burst into tears. I heard a faint knock on the door.  
"Come in" I muttered. The door squeaked as Bailey came in she smiled and  
waved. But when she saw my face her smile slowly turned into a frown.  
She came and sat on the bed and gave me a friendly hug.  
"Something you want to talk about?" she asked. I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"I'm pregnant and when I told Zack he broke up with me." I said.  
"When?" she asked curiously.  
"About a week" I muttered.  
"Wait a week. But you only look a week pregnant" she said.  
"It's a very small baby" I lied.  
"How long have you been pregnant" she asked.  
"A few days" I said truthfully but realised my mistake of words.  
"But, you, skinny, only a few day, what?" she asked. I decided to tell her I'm a wizard.  
"I'm a wizard. I used a spell so the baby would develop fast, and keep me skinny." I told her. She smiled.  
"Okay, well why don't you just reverse time so you never had the baby" she suggested. I shook my head.  
"No, I'm letting it live. But on the next port there is a hospital and a foster home" I told her.  
"I'm giving it away" I said glumly.


	13. Whisks, Spatula's and wooden spoons

**Ok I am SO sorry for not updating in a while. I just sorta felt like no one really liked this. But i realised my friends like it. And some others like it and if i dont update the will be dissapointed. THis isn't one of my best chapters. Not many of mine are as good as I good make them. SO yea. This story is sorta short but its what my friend would call a cliff hanger.**

**Thank's Sonnydays for helping me to realise this and write my chapter.**

* * *

Baileys POV

Oh god, she's a wizard. And she's freaking pregnant. She's a pregnant wizard. AAAH SHE'S NOT LIKE US!!  
She's a freak, I should do something. But what, hmm that wooden spoon look's painful.  
No, a wooden spoon will NOT work. That's not fair on Alex. I mean really a  
wooden spoon what were you thinking Bailey. I recon there is a perfectly good spatula  
just waiting to whack someone.

I considered getting up to get the spatula when  
Alex pulled out a toilet paper roll from her bag,  
decorated with macaroni and glitter. I giggled, why on  
earth would she have that.  
She put her ear to it. Ok well my plan to get the spatula.  
So, I will go to the bathroom. Then scream  
, walk out then tell her the toilet has hair in it.  
She will go and look and I will quickly grab the spatula.

"Excuse me I need to go to the bathroom" I enter the bathroom. I  
screamed and run out.  
"What?" Alex says as if she already knows what going to happen.  
"There is hair in the toilet!" I scream and point.  
She walks into the bathroom.  
I run to the draw and grab the spatula.  
I feel so powerful. I remember my fight  
with that girl from cooking class.  
I also grab those whisk things that u can twirl by spinning the handle.

Alex's POV  
So I knew Bailey was waiting  
outside the bathroom to hit me with a spatula.  
I dunno what to do. Stay in here or go outside. I know what to do know.

Baileys POV

She poked her head out and smiled sweetly.  
She did the cute blink heaps look. I felt so bad for her now.  
So she's different oh well. I dropped the spatula and whisk thing.  
"I'm so sorry" I said and hugged her.  
She laughed then pushed me away from the hug.  
"Will you help me with something" She said evilly. I nodded.  
"I need to get my revenge on Zack" she said.


	14. Gooey Goo ness

**Sort of similar idea to what happened with justin in Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. But yea. I apologish for any spelling mistakes. Or any wrong words. I do not own anything blah blah blah. **

**I hope you enjoy reading the chapter. Pleeeease review. Not trying to sound desperate but PLEASE review. hehe.**

* * *

Baileys POV

So, we we're getting revenge on Zack. I don't really know what we are  
doing for revenge but Alex just told me to meet her on the sky deck.  
Minutes passed, and still no sign of Alex. She appeared not  
long after with a Spatula and some blue goo in a test tube.  
"What is all that for?" I asked. She smiled.  
"Well the blue goo is for putting in a bucket of water then dunking the water on him." She said with an evil laugh.  
"What about the spatula?" I asked with a chuckle. She shrugged then laughed (not evilly).  
She gave me the test tube then disappeared for a minute. I studied the goo, on no.  
She does pay attention in glass, this is goo  
that mixed with water becomes a dye for the skin.  
It also takes about 3 days to come off.

Alex re-appeared with a bucket filled with water.  
"Alex, Zack will be blue for three days" I warned her.  
"I know" she said calmly. She took of the cork and emptied the goo into the bucket of water.

Alex's POV

Now how can I get Zack to get into all the goo?  
OH I have an idea. I'll sneak into his room and put  
it in his bath. Then he will have a bath and ha-ha blue Zack.  
It was a genius plan if I do say so myself.

I stood up then picked up the bucket.  
"Where are you doing?" Bailey asked.  
"No where" I lied. She looked at me suspiciously.  
I walked away from her. Down to Zack's dorm,  
I twisted the door knob. It wasn't locked.  
I walked into his room and then ran into the bathroom.  
I turned on the hot water on just so  
there was a small amount. Then I poured in the goo.  
I needed something to stir it with.._THE SPATULA._ I grabbed the spatula and stared stirring the goo.

Once it was all done I called Zack.  
"Hey Zack" I said.  
"Heey" he said.  
"I made a bath for you. Hehe" I said. Man I sounded like a loon.  
"Ooookay. Thanks I guess." He said. Then hung up. I sure hope I have  
enough time to leave his room. I picked up the spatula  
and ran out the bathroom. The door knob started to twist.  
I need somewhere to hide. I quickly hid under the bed.

I heard the door fling open then Zack mutter something.  
I saw his feet walk into the bathroom. Success he was going to take a bath in the blue goo.


	15. Evils & Conscience

**I do not own anything. I haven't said that in a while. But yea. The only thing I own is the plot. Sorta unless someone else used it…**

* * *

Alex's POV

I continued to lie underneath the bed. I wasn't sure when  
I should get up. Oh I'll get up when he goes to bed….  
"Wait a second.." Alex said thinking it was in her head.  
"I'll just leave now" _Silly Alex_. I crawled out from  
under the bed then tip toed out the door. I turned around  
and heard a loud yell. _Damnit Zack's realised_  
"ALEEEEX" Zack yelled. _Oh you really did it this time  
. _Said my conscience, _Shut up conscience…_ I reached for  
the door and tried to turn it. _Oh god Zack's locked it.  
I need the key. _I looked round but struggled to find it.  
_I remember he told me he put it in his underwear…_  
Oh seriously his underwear! My evil side  
of my brain said._ Go away evil side,  
I'm not trying to be evil right now._ Said my actual brain.  
"AAAAAH TO CONFUSING" I said falling to the ground._ Run _said my conscience.  
"Oh will you please shut up." I said to my brain.

I saw the doorknob twisting. Oh damn, I crawled across the floor.  
_Get up you dummy_ said my conscience.  
"You start to talk to me now." I said to my brain.  
"No, I haven't talked to you yet" said Zack.  
I turned my head round and saw a blue Zack.  
His arms legs and head were blue.  
Well I dunno bout his stomach or back but he was  
dressed so he looked fully blue. I couldn't resist the grin.  
I was using all my muscles not to grin.  
But I am not that strong so about five seconds later I was rolling on the floor laughing.

_Done laughing yet? You should probably tell Zack._ Said my conscience. _Noo, just make a run for it.  
_Said my evil side of my brain.I decided this was the one time to listen to my evil side of my brain. I got up.  
"Zack I can explain." I said.  
"Ok then, explain." He said. I pretended I was trying to figure out how to phrase it then I quickly ran out the door.

Zacks POV

Ok so I guess it's only fair that I'm blue. I mean I guess I deserved it  
for breaking up with Alex all cause of a baby.  
Man that baby has caused more trouble than it's worth.  
Once Alex gives up the baby. I will try to get back  
with her and pretend that nothing ever happened..

* * *

**So, I hope you like the chapter. It was mainly just a filler. Hehe. I just had the giggles and was on a high so I needed to write something funny. I hope you were laughing hard. JK  
Please review. THANKIES FOR READING**


	16. baby this is the end

**Ok I am reeeeeally sorry I haven't updated in a reeeeeally long time. So to make it up to you I have decided to write a really long chapter. This is the final chapter so I hope you like. Please review.. the button hasn't gotton many clicks in a while. It needs click to live….  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot!!!**

* * *

Alex POV  
The boat slowed down as we began to reach the port. I felt more and more nervous as we approached the island.  
I wasn't ready to go through with this. I don't want to tell you what happens. You won't like the description so I will skip a little ahead for you..

* * *

"May I see my baby?" I asked the nurse. She nodded and handed me my baby. She was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
Light blue eyes, dirty blonde short hair and the most cutest face that I have ever seen. I couldn't ever give her away.  
I looked over at Bailey, then at the nurse. She can take a hint she slowly left making sure I was okay.  
"What do I do?" I asked Bailey.  
"I'm not sure" she said. BAILEY YOU'RE THE SMART ONE YOUR SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!! I sighed.  
"What does your heart tell you to do" she said and at that moment I relaxed and figured out the answer.

--_--_--_--_--_--_Later that day--_--_--_--_--_--_--

I was lying on the apartment bed. Rocking the baby back and forth to stop it from crying. She slowly drifted off into a sleep. I smiled as I watched her.  
_Knock Knock  
_"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Me" said a familiar voice.  
"Come in Zack" I instructed. I heard the door creak open. Zack walked in all smiley, he looked at me, then the baby, back at me. Then his mouth just dropped.

No Ones POV  
"Why did you keep it" Zack asked her.  
"It's a her, I just couldn't deal with sending her away" Alex half yelled.  
"But you can't take care of her" Zack said.  
"That's where you are wrong" Alex said.  
"I will look after her for the morning. At lunch you look after her" Alex instructed.  
"ME?" Zack yelled.  
"Shhhh. Yes you, you caused this Mr we don't need a condom" Alex whispered angrily.  
"You know what I don't get?" Zack asked.  
"What?" Alex said.  
"People try to have babies, but they can't. Then on the first go you get pregnant." Said Zack. Alex chuckled.  
"You see Zack that is because you are just genetically screwed up" Alex laughed. Zack just gave her an evil glare.

Mr Mosebys (**sorry if I spelled that wrong)** POV  
I walked past the sky deck, everything seems to be in order. I guess I can go back to my room and watch the rest of my show. I decided to take the shortcut through the dorms hallway.  
As I walked past a room I heard a cry. It sounded like a baby. Why on earth was there a baby in a dormitory. I quickly grabbed my all dorm key and unlocked the door.  
"What's going on?" I said barging in. I saw Zack and Alex sitting on the bed playing with a baby. That actually looked like a baby girl version of Zack. Both of their faces dropped.  
"Mr Moseby we can explain" said Alex. I looked at her so she could explain.  
-=-=-=-=-About five minutes later-=-=-=-=-

No ones POV  
Alex stared hopefully at Zack. Then at the unnamed baby, Mr Moseby should be of help.  
"I'm going to have to call your parents Alex and your mother Zack" said Mr M.  
"What" the two teenagers said in synchronisation. Mr Moseby walked out.  
"We are so dead now" said Alex full of no hope at all.  
"Alex there is one thing you can do" said Zack.  
"Continue" Alex instructed.  
"Reverse time, before you were pregnant." Said Zack.  
"But then you wouldn't know about my powers and I would have to deal with telling you and everything" Alex complained.  
"Well keep our memory" Zack suggested.  
"Impossible. Zack, you have to promise me that you won't leave me because of my powers" Alex said full of tears. He wiped away her tears.  
"Pinkie swear" he said holding out his pinkie. Alex smiled a little more hopeful.  
Alex refused to use a spell for this. She concentrated as hard as she could, and before she knew it she was back to when her and Zack were dating.

-=-=-=So back in time-ness=-=-=-=-

"Zack we need to get afew things straight" Alex said to Zack.  
"yea" he said.  
"I'm getting a promise ring. We are never taking it that far again" she said and smiled at him. He was just totally confused.


End file.
